gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Head Radio
Head Radio is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description The station's DJs include Eddie Symons (GTA 1), Phanny Joe Styles and Johnny Riccaro (GTA 2), and Michael Hunt (GTA III and LCS). Head Radio began broadcasting in 1941 and by 2001 is one of a number of radio stations owned by Love Media. It is headquartered in Liberty City, although it broadcasts as far as Anywhere City. Playlist ''Grand Theft Auto'' * Reality Bubble - "Days Like These" * Meme Traders - "Automatic Transmission" * Ohjaamo - "Complications" ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' * Apostles of Funk - "Yellow Butter" * Pussy Willows - "Real Love" * Davidson - "All I Wanna Do" * The One - "South Park" * Bula Matari - "Taxi Drivers" * Flytronix - "Pendulum" * Anna - "Do It On Your Own" * Testing - "My Tiny World" ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Dil-Don't - "Stripe Summer" * Whatever - "Good Thing" * Craig Gray - "Fade Away" * Conor and Jay - "Change" * Frankie Fame - "See Through You" * Scatwerk - "Electronic Go Go" * Dezma - "Life Is But A Mere Supply" ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Conor and Jay - "Train" * Cloud Nineteen - "The One For Me" * Purser - "Take The Pain" * L. Marie + Raff - "Free Yourself" * 15 Ways - "Drive" * Rosco Stow - "Welcome to the Real World" * Vanilla Smoothie - "Keep Dreaming" Gallery Head_Radio_logo_(GTA3).jpg|Head Radio logo in GTA III head radio beta.jpg|Head Radio Beta in GTA III. Head Radio gta2.png|Head Radio logo in GTA 2. Hd r lcs.png|Head Radio logo in GTA Liberty City Stories Glitches *In the iOS version of GTA III, while listening to this station, the radio station will reset if the player presses the radar. Video ''GTA III'' Grand Theft Auto III soundtrack: ''GTA Liberty City Stories'' GTA Liberty City Stories soundtrack: Trivia *Head Radio is one of three radio stations in the GTA series to cross universes, the others being Radio Los Santos and WCTR. The station was due to appear in Grand Theft Auto IV but was dropped during development. *In GTA 2 the song "Taxi Drivers" was censored in the PlayStation version of the game. Swear words were interrupted by the sounds of horns. *The LCS logo for Head Radio says "Give Head Radio A Listen This Weekend". "Giving Head" is a slang term for oral sex. *All bands from GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories are fictional creations of Rockstar North, with the exceptions of Conor & Jay, L-Marie and Raff. *In GTA Liberty City Stories, Conor and Jay's and Purser's singles can be seen advertised on billboards throughout Liberty City. Purser's is advertised as "Feel the Pain". *"The One for Me", "Take the Pain" and "Drive" are available as ringtones in Grand Theft Auto IV. *The Head Radio playlists from GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories are available to download from iTunes. See Also *Head Radio Headquarters External Links *'Grand Theft Auto III: Music from Head Radio' on iTunes *'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - Music from Head Radio' on iTunes Navigation de:Head Radio es:Head Radio fi:Head Radio fr:Head Radio nl:Head Radio pl:Head Radio pt:Head Radio ru:Head Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 2 Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Radio Stations in GTA 1 Category:Beta Radio Stations Category:Pop Stations